not just what I seem to be
by sweetest angel
Summary: SKstory:A human princess run away from her lands and come to hide in the most surprising place: the western lands where live almost only youkais who most of them are humanhaters...
1. First meeting with the devil, Revised

Re-edited version of the story.

Summary : 

A human princess have to run away from her home to hide in the most surprising place : in the western lands, part of the country with mostly only youkais who, you can say, aren't that friendly with human live…hope you will enjoy !!

Disclaimer : Yeah I know, you can't believe your ears (or more precisely yours eyes)… I don't own InuYasha !!!!!!!

………. What ? Why are you looking at me this way ? hufff I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much.

thank you to **the lady fairy** for her corrections!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………………………

_Chapter 1 :_

_First meeting with the devil_

………………………………

It was the night. The nocturnal animals were coming out of their sleeping places to begin their search for food for the night. Some insects, in the under bushes of the gardens and wounds surrounding the castle, were rubbing their legs or wings, to communicate between their pair, producing the characteristic music you could hear during warms summer nights, like a sweet lullaby. An owl cried out into the night, scanning the surrounding forest ground, in search of its next meal. All in all, it was a calm and beautiful night as any other.

All of a sudden, silence filled the air, the night becoming suspiciously still. It was too calm to be natural. It was as if the nature herself was holding her breath, waiting for what was about to happen.

The sky was clear, not a cloud to mask its beauty. The night had put on its shinier and fancier dress, as the stars were sparkling brightly and the moon was full, illuminating the sky.

The moon shone proudly, reflecting off on the creamy skin of the sleeping girl occupying one of the bedchambers of the silent castle.

The light provided by the peaceful night of the full moon was coming through the parted curtains, lighting up the sleeping beauty. She appeared angel like in her sleep.

Her ebony hair was spread out around her petite form, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. Her alabaster skin, like silk, was adding to her seemly unearthly beauty that no other human being to possess. Even her scent was exceptional, a fragrance of sakura blossoms put together with some others smells difficult to identify but giving her a really particular scent, never seen in a human.

She wasn't an angel, though her perfection could easily invoke the sin of envy by a mere glance, just a human.

Her lips were like petals of a newly blossomed rose. They are neither too thin nor too thick. Her cheeks carried a light pink colouring, even now without any make up on.

She wasn't so different from the others girls could be, but she had about her certain little details which made her all the more special, so young and pure. She was after all the princess of this part of the Japan.

However, these qualities to her were no gift, more like a curse. Regularly, new candidates for her heart would approach her father. They would bring tons of gifts more expensive or original one than the others in the hope of swaying her interest but thankfully the answer of her great father was still no. Though she was still young, a mere 16, she was unmarried and without children, which was a rarity for a woman of her age in these times. She was grateful to her father for his pickiness about her future husband, and in a way, she is lucky to have for father, the Lord of the South, or King, like the humans prefer to call him.

The young princess, Kagome, was his most precious gift. His wife and younger son, Souta, where killed when Kagome was just a young child, leaving only the King and his precious daughter. The King would do anything and would stop at anything for his precious daughter.

The minor lords of the land had tried to persuade the King to give the hand of his daughter away quickly, as he didn't have a wife any longer and he refused to replace her. However none blamed him for not wanting to replace his honourable wife, for she had been the most beautiful and kind woman of the land, in her time, none of the women in the court compared to her beauty. It was from her, that Kagome took her beauty. From her father she took her eye color, strong character and bravery, along with an extreme stubborn streak. Her purity and innocence shone in anything and everything that was her.

Her beauty had attracted more than one suitor, however only the eyes of single man haunted her dreams, and not in a positive note. The man, with his beautiful dark hair, was handsome in his own right,... if it had not been for his crimson eyes, those that only shown malice and lust when they fell upon the young princess. This man really frightened the young heiress of the South, following her in nightmares.

This minor lord had obtained his titled and lands in an obscure and strange manner. It left him the only heir, without any blood link with the previous lord. The rumours circulating about the inferior lord was that he had been an old adviser of this previous Lord, but no one really knew for sure the link that had gave him the ability to ascend the throne. This newly gained title provided him a right to ask for more…

By the persuasion of a young miko close to the royal family, the king allowed this inferior lord to stay at the palace for a time. It was at this time that everything began. The young Lord had met the young princess and immediately wished to possess her.

Kagome, after meeting the minor lord, truly disliked the man and refused him immediately. She tried, to persuade her father to throw him from the castle, but the king refused to do so without a good reason, not wanting to go against the protocol.

Almost every day, Kagome succeeded to avoid the minor lord who continually came to ask her for her hand. He tried to woo her by any means but only succeeded in frightening her further. Every times his dark eyes fixed on the young woman, she felt some kind of dirty. Though the numbers of his visit to her, thanks to her successful avoidances, paled in comparison to her father, whom he also hounded for the young princesses hand. Arranged unions were current in this time and the young Lord tried to convince her father to give her hand away to him. But each time, the King said no.

After a time, the king felt uneasy and frustrated by the obsession of the young lord towards his only daughter. His unease caused him to send the Lord back to his own lands. The young lord was, you could say, quite unhappy about having to leave his obsession.

The day of the minor Lord dismissing, when Kagome had joined her father in the throne room, the young lord, in his furious exit, had passed close to her, whispering in a deep voice, "You will be mine, no one will be able to change that," and then had disappeared behind the door. Kagome had felt a shiver run over her body, upon seeing the predator smile on the man's face. She trembled from sheer fear.

When the young lord had left the room, Kagome had run to her father, throwing herself into his unsuspecting arms, trembling like a leaf in fall. For once, no matter the thoughts of his guards or servants, the King had comforted his precious daughter.

"I am sorry to have put you in this situation my dear daughter. I should have done something from the start," the king said softly to Kagome.

"I-it's okay, Father," Kagome whispered back, squeezing her father more.

That happened two weeks ago and they prayed that it would be last they'd seen of the young lord.

…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the Chapter 1.

take care,

Sweetest Angel


	2. A night not so calm, revised

Hello there !

It's me again for a new little chapter :)

Hope you will like it.

Thanks to the **lady fairy** for her corrections!

Disclaimer :

Still don't own InuYasha and I have absolutely no family link with the genius Rumiko Takahashi either. What a pity…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………………

Chapter 2 :

A night not so calm…

…………………………

The princess Kagome was still sleeping peacefully, totally unaware that the atmosphere around the castle had become dead silent, it was as if nature herself were holding her breath in anticipation for some calamity that was about to happen.

Suddenly, an enormous sound shattered the heavy silence around the castle, making the walls tremble from the great noise. The sleeping beauty woke up startled from her restful sleep.

She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes like a little girl, stretched her muscles as a kitten and watched around her with her half closed blue eyes.

She didn't seem to understand what had awakened her so suddenly. The noise hadn't permeated through her foggy mind, making her nervous about being awoken so abruptly.

She looked towards the window and saw that it was still dark. What could have woken her in the middle of the night? That's when she started to hear screaming and the sound of people running in the halls. Something had happened.

Anxiety started to course through her body, her mind needing to know what could have broken the peace of the castle in the middle of the night. Kagome slipped her legs out from under her warm sheets and cautiously put her feet on the floor slowly, due to the fact that the floor was always freezing to her bare feet, even despite the warm summer nights. She hissed softly in discomfort, finally standing up, her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the window.

She peered down to see what was going on, but what was awaiting her outside was more than she was prepared for. The scene shocked her so much that it was as if the time itself had frozen around her.

One of the walls protecting the castle from intrusions had been brought down by some unseen force; parts of the castle were on fire, and people were running everywhere screaming at the chaos that had been brought upon them. Realization finally set in her mind that that they were under attack. _What is happening?_ She thought fearfully_. Why are we under attack?_

At that moment the door to her bedroom burst open, breaking her concentration away from the carnage happening outside.

"My Lady" said the servant yelled urgently.

Kagome looked away from the window and towards the servant, who was a total mess.

"The castle is under an attack."

"Wh…"

"No one knows who they are but they came in great numbers."

The servant rushed around the room gathering items and putting out some clothes on the bed.

"You have to get away my Lady, before it is too late" The panicking servant said, as she was folding everything in a bag.

Kagome couldn't keep her increasing fear and more predominately anger from seeping into her voice. She was angry that her servant could think of her as someone able to run away with her tail between her legs, thinking only for her own security and leave everyone behind.

"What are you talking about ? I will not run away like a coward, leaving my father and everyone else behind…"

She stopped her angry speech, when she saw her servant flinch.

"What is it, Saya?" she asked quietly, trying to not let her voice quivering.

Saya looked at her young mistress with so much sorrow in her eyes that her breath caught in Kagome's throat.

"You have to run for your life my Lady. You are the most important treasure of our Lord and all of us, please princess. "

"You speak of me as if I was some kind of an object," Said Kagome in a sigh. "Now, explain to me, what's going on Saya? There is something you are not telling me, "She finished, with an air of authority.

"I…" But the words stayed trapped in her throat as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Saya…? "

The servant pondered if she should tell what she knew to the young princess. But when she locked her eyes with the pleading ones of Kagome, she feels like she didn't have the choice. She sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the floor to avoid the troubled blues eyes which was following her every move. So she started in a whisper

"They went directly towards our Lord's bedroom, my Lady, so many of them… and they will be there in a short time to come for you." She then turned to look at her mistress to plead her with her eyes to do as she asked. "You have to flee my Lady."

"M-my f-father…?" A lump formed in her throat at the horrific things that could have happened to the Lord, the King of the South, her father and only family.

Saya got up and answered in a sigh, as her heart went out to her mistress:

"I don't know my Lady"

Kagome felt like the world had crashed down on her. She started to have some difficulties even breathing. Her eyes became unfocused and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"We don't have a lot of time. Please my Lady, you must run. We don't know if they want to kill you or worse, we cannot take any chances. Princess, please, stop crying and run. "

The servant couldn't help it and started to cry too. She had known the princess for years. She had started to work at the palace shortly after the queen and the younger child unsuspecting death. She was seeing the young princess more like a little sister to protect than a mistress. Her heart was breaking just at the thought of the suffering the young princess had already live though in her still short life. Seeing the distress of the servant, Kagome took a deep breath and gather Saya in a hug. It wasn't the time for crying.

"Ok, Saya, I will do what you said…but where should I go?"She asked softly at the distressed older woman.

"I don't know my Lady but out of the Southern Lands, that's for sure. We don't know who they are and they could have contacts all over the South. You have to go where people wouldn't recognize you at first glance and it's impossible in the Southern Lands. We have to hurry up now. "She said with a new determination in her voice.

The servant handed Kagome a coat.

"Put this on, Princess, over your nightgown. We may be in summer but the woods are still chilly."

"Ok " Said Kagome, doing what her servant told her.

During this time, Saya opened the jewel box and put everything she could in a small bag that she buried in the larger bag that already held spare clothes.

"Perhaps you should go where no humans would think to look for you…" Saya said absently, tried to find a place where her mistress could go in hiding.

"Like the West?" Kagome said half-joking.

Saya stopped and thought about it seriously before answering. "Hai, maybe you should go towards the West my Lady, it is probably the safest place for you despite the youkai"

"But I was just joking, a silly idea. Saya, in the West there is almost just youkai, like their Lord and they…" she was cut off when the door opened again.

"Hurry, they are making their way towards here" Screamed another servant while walking in.

"Alright, My Lady, remember, you have the necklace with the symbol of the South, it can help too, and I don't think that the West is such a bad idea. Outside of some nobles, no one knows of you there you should be safe. "

"Right, but... "

"Don't forget to active your necklace, travelling towards the West is the best idea, Princess, like Saya said. Plus, if they try to found you they won't start by this part of the country so you will be « safe » for at least a moment. "

"All right, Yumi" Kagome said conceding to their wishes.

The princess followed the two servants in the halls, and received many hopeful glances from the others servants and guards on their way, that her heart clenched in her chest.

They finally came to a stop, to regain their breathing.

"One of the guards will show you a safe way out, my Lady. We have to go back. "

Kagome hug the two of them and just when she pulled away, a guard arrived.

"Are you ready, Princess, we must depart immediately."

"Hai"

She turned around with tears in her eyes

"Thank you, Saya, Yumi and all of you. Please if my Father…"

"Hai, we will"

The two servants were crying now.

"It was an honor to have served you my Lady, and we hope to see you back safe and sound soon."

They bowed at her to the waist and ran back inside from where they just came to hide the disappearance of the heiress of the South.

The guard, after seeing the two servants disappearing back inside, turned towards the princess "Follow me, my Lady, please, we must hurry"

"Hai"

They ran. They didn't have any warning in advance from the unknown attackers, so they had to act as quickly as possible.

They finally stopped, out of breath, facing what looked like, at first sight, as a dead end. They were now at the opposite side of the castle ground, next o the farthest building, which was an old traditional tea house. The guard then moved the tapestries away from the wall, revealing a secret door which had been hidden for this purpose specifically. The guard then turned to Kagome.

"This secret passage will lead you in the woods, just outside of the castle ground, at the bottom of the hill. Run now, my Lady. And be careful, for you are the only salvation for the South. "

"What do you mean, Kairo?" asked the puzzled young woman, cocking her head to the side in inquiry.

The guard looked at the princess in her beautiful eyes and explained softly; trying to make her understand the dire situation she was now in, "If they have your Father, then the only way to have the Southern Lands is though one last assassination or taking your hand in marriage. You know our law, princess. Only a member of the royal family has the right to ascend the throne legally, if any member is still part of the living. This means that you are the only obstacle between them and the throne. They cannot have a real control on the South while you are still breathing, my Lady. "

Kagome looked at him with wide open eyes in shock and terror. Seeing that, the guard tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fright you, my Lady, but I thought that you had the right to know the truth. The reason why we are all trying so desperately to send you away. That way, may be some day, in the future, you will be able to come back to your lands and save us all. "

" I-I...H-how can all of you have so much faith in me? I mean I am only a princess, I don't know a thing about how to lead and all. I…" She spoke rapidly

He smiled down at her and took one of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Because we know you, Kagome-sama, we know that you've the kindest heart and think about the well being of your people. I can really well remember that one day, when you went against your father about something that involved just that. You don't even back down in front of your own father. "

He looked at her, his green eyes shining with so much soft and faith in her. She felt her heart beat even more rapidly with the intensity and sincerity of his gaze. He gave her another little smile and let go of her hand and added,

"You are the heir of the South, the beloved daughter of our Lord, never forget that. We know that you will help us like you always have. When you will be able to come back and take what is rightfully yours. Until then, we will wait your return" he ended in a whisper

Kagome looked at him in the eyes, tears running on each cheek. She surprised him by taking him in a bear hug.

"Thank you" she whispered softly against his chest.

He tried to compose himself and returned the hug as tight, while a blush stained on his cheeks. He cleared his throat lightly and answered back as softly after taking a deep breath in her beautiful scent.

"You are welcome, my Lady. You just have to stay alive and hide away from there for some time."

She pulled out with a slight blush on her cheeks too. He brushed her tears tenderly and smiled gently down at her. Her blush deepen a little, not used to have that kind of close contact, she then nodded "H-hai."

With a last look, she started to walk into the secret passage, but stopped and turned around to face the person who was as close of a best friend as someone in her position could have.

"I know it's quite impossible but…but if my father is still alive tell him that I love him and always will. I will survive whatever the cost. I have to. "

The guard looked at her with even more respect shining in his eyes.

"I promise, my Lady. I'm sorry to not be able to come with you but I must stay behind and hide this entryway again to give you some extra time ahead. "

"Hai, it's alright. All I have to do is to stay alive for a while, ne? "She said like if it was a little joke to try to hide that she felt so much fear at the infinite possibilities of what could go wrong, but failed miserably.

The guard smiled a little at her attempt to reassure him

"Yes, princess"

"But you have to promise something too Kairo"

The guard was a little taken aback with her sudden serious voice

"Of course, my Lady, Anything"

The corner of her lips quirk up a little at his answer but it disappeared again behind her serious mask.

"You must to stay alive too. If you can, even if you have to serve the monster who k-kill my father, you have to do it…I…Stay alive for me, and if you can find others that can do it too, it could help may be one day. I will try to hide in the Western Lands, like Saya and Yumi advised me to. We must think of the future in our next every action. It could be vital for the future of the South, itself. "

He gazed at her with his shining green eyes, and trying to ease the thing which seems to tight his throat. He was really touched by her concern.

"I promise, I will try to stay alive and find others who will do it for you too. If you are in the Western Lands, maybe we could try to send a messenger, without saying that you are in their Lands, to tell of what happens here. The messenger won't know of you being alive or not either"

"Hai, the other Major Lords will have to know. I'm sure that it is not any of them who would do this treacherous act. Also, if you can warn all the minors Lords of the Southern Lands when you find out who did this. Please try to keep them calm and hopeful without telling about me. Don't tell to anyone about me, not even your messenger. Make sure of that. I know a lot of the Lords will not accept anyone who k-kill my Father. I will have to keep a low profile for the time being. Staying alive and installing a resistance is our top priority of the momen-… "

An explosion in the castle interrupted them. That and terror-filled screams. Kagome's head snapped toward the castle and froze.

"that was my room…" she whispered in horror

"They must know that you are not in your room already, you have to go, now!!" Shot the guard, panic winning over his usual calm composition.

"Hai. Take care, Kai. "

She said urgently and she ran.

"Please take care, Princess. You are our only hope. "He whispered before hiding the passage the heiress of the South had just used.

A smile played gently on his face to the nickname she used to use when he was her personal guard during her travels.

Her father was a little uncomfortable with the growing affection that seemed to have grown between his only daughter and her guard. He was afraid that Kairo had became too close to her, far too attached … but it was too late…and Kairo didn't care. He knew that she only see a friend or a brother in him, but he was content to have at least that.

His top priority was the safety and happiness of the young lady of the South and that's all, it's the goal of his life, the meaning of his life itself.

The young guard looked one last time towards the hiding passage and finally turned and ran toward the castle with newly hope and faith. He will survive for her, what even will be the cost too. He will not deceive her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 2 !!

Ja ne!

Sweetest Angel.


	3. Run and found

Hi !

I RE-EDIT this chapter with, I hope, less errors, while still looking for a beta.

ENJOY!

Hope you are all fine and well. Here the new chapter of the story…Any comment will be welcome !

If you have question(s), and even if you want to propose idea(s) too ! I will take everything…

Disclaimer : I will not say it. What ? Why are you looking at me that way ? I said I will not say it and that's final! ….Hey, why your eyes just turn red ? 0.0

Ok ok I don't own InuYasha, please don't hurt mmeeeeeeee !

That's it, I say it…(sigh) Now I can go jump from a bridge. You broke all my dreams… (cry like a baby)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

……………………

Chapter 3 :

Run … and found.

……………………

Kagome ran. She ran like she had never before. Like if the Devil himself was behind her, trying to catch her.

The young princess ran in the secret passage, underground, during at least half an hour. She even fell a couple of times. It was dark and she didn't take a torch with her. She was directing herself only by keeping one hand against one of the moist and dirty walls of the passage. She was in complete darkness and couldn't see even the tip of her nose but the fear of being caught overpowered the one to be all alone, in the dark.

Maybe it was only half an hour but for the young woman-child it seemed like an eternity that she had first enter the underground when she finally saw the moon's light of the outside appearing. She finally was out. She looked around and like Kairo told her, the passage had leaded her directly in the middle of the woods.

She walked a little but the curiosity was too much for her, she had to turn around to look at where she came from. She was frightened with what she saw. She could see the glow from the fire coming from the palace of the Lord of the South,…from her home. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought at everyone she was leaving behind.

A single tear ran down her cheek, showing her turmoil feelings. Then she rapidly brushed it away, as a spark of courage and determination, it was difficult to determine, appear in her eyes. But one thought flashed in her mind : I will not disappoint them.

The night was still young, few hours before the sunrise. The air of the woods was cold, as Saya had predicted, but even with her coat the young woman shivered uncontrollably. She closed her coat closer to her, trying to fight the cold but most importantly, to hide her clothes. Her nightgown was of a pure white and could be too easily spotted in the dark woods.

Her hands tighted their hold on the straps of her backpack and started moving to take a determinate walk but froze in mid-movement. Her eyes open wide and she groaned pitifully at her own stupidity.

" Oh great ! And where is the West in the first place !?! "

She tried to calm down and forgot that she was alone, in the middle of the woods, and in the middle of the night and of course without forgot that people must be trying to find her and kill her at that very moment! Ok, it was a lot to forget, but she managed, with some difficulties though, to put her fear aside after taking several deep breathes. People were counting on her so she had to force herself to not think of her fear of dark.

She thought for a moment, trying to remember her lessons. Arg, why had she had to be half-sleep during the, albeit boring, useful lessons of how to direct herself if she was lost?! She was so stupid sometimes that it even baffle herself! _Ok, now wasn't the moment to grovel in self-reprimand. Breathe Kagome, you can do it._ She thought to herself. Boosted with new determination, she mentally tried to go through everything she could remember. She then looked around her, taking notes of the sky and the position of her castle. She took another deep breath and started to walk in one direction.

" That must be that way. I have to walk away from here anyways. " She whispered, nodding to herself.

She then walked like that during hours before taking a break when she thought she couldn't make any more step without taking a break first or she would collapse. At this moment, the sun was rising behind the hills. She sat down at the feet of a big tree, exhaustion finally taking its toll on the poor princess. She thought that, maybe, she should just stay where she was, back against the old tree and rest for a couple of hours. After some reflections, she used her last forces to climb in the said tree to profit of the cover the leaves. She would be at least a little hidden by the dense foliage.

When she settled as comfortable as possible on the higher branch she could climb on, sleep didn't come to her right away. With her bag on her lap, she started to think back at the event of the night.

In a few hours, her life changed dramatically. She passed from a princess living in a castle to…A nobody sleeping in a tree.

Depressing.

This could have been funny if it wasn't so sad.

Just before closing her eyes, her mind drifted over the possible people responsible of this debacle.

_Who could be the monster whom could have done that to Father? Father is, or was,_ she thought, trying to squash her depressing thoughts and her almost uncontrollable need to sob at bay, _liked by everyone!_ She sighed.

She closed her eyes and tried to make herself more comfortable in the tree. But the moment her eyes closed, a sinister voice came back from her memories.

**_"You will be mine, and no one will be able to change that. "_**

She shivered and her eyes shoot opened. She then whispered in the night.

" Can it be…him ? "

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's it. End of…the…chapter

0.0 (shiver like a leaf during Fall as readers turn toward the author looking through red eyes and fur sprouting out of their back)

Ok ok please do not turn youkai on me !!!

I'm not stopping the chapter there, so, please don't hurt me !

(run away like a coward, tail between legs)

LOL

Moments later…

Here, another part for this chapter (breathing rapidly). Hope you will like it so you can calm down and release my neck, please ? It's starting to really hurt now…

Ok, ok, do what you want. Who need a neck anyway …. (gulps)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome woke up a few hours later by the sun. Between the leaves, the sun had succeeded to touch her face and her eyes making it impossible to her to ignore it. She moved around a little so she could take a more comfortable sitting position. She froze a moment, listening attentively around her to see if someone was there. When she didn't hear anything or feel anything, she yawned and stretched before deciding to get back down from her tree.

She wasn't in the better conditions. There was any part of her body that wasn't hurting. _Who is the baka who said that it is comfortable to sleep in a tree?!_ She though sorely.

She groaned softly her displeasure and tried to ease her tired and knotted muscles.

She put her back-pack straps on her shoulders, readying herself for her new journey. However, as she moved to put her bag on her back, she felt something really cold entry directly in contact with her warm skin, making her jump. She then remarked that, by moving, her necklace had turned around and the face which had stayed in the cold all the night was now in direct contact with the sensible skin of her breast. She shivered a little, and removed it.

She looked at it and then cursed mentally at her own stupidity. She hadn't activated it when she had left the palace. How could she have been so stupid?

In fact, this necklace was not just the symbol of the South but it also possessed some magical powers which, when activated, permit to hide one of the most important secrets of the royal family of the South: The young heiress possessed spirituals powers.

How could she be so stupid? If the ones who'd attacked the castle have youkais in their ranks, then they must be laughing at her now and following her like the Little Poucet who left pieces of bread!

She sighed. She could hit herself sometimes. Stupid stupid, stupid.

Well, at least, there was still the little possibility that they don't know about her powers. They are, after all, following the Princess and since almost nobody, besides some Mikos and people of trustworthly, know of this fact, maybe she is safe still. With confidence flowing anew through her veins, Kagome intoned a little spell. The necklace then, and herself in the process, started to emanate a little gentle pink during a few seconds before disappearing back.

_Now at least, they can't follow my aura._ She thought, content with herself.

She sighed again.

She tried easing her tired muscles again. She was really sore all over. _Stupid tree !_ Was all that passed her mind as she stretched again. She shivered. _It is really chilly, today_. She thought distractedly. Her stomach chose this moment to make itself heard too. _Great, now I'm cold AND hungry._ Grumbled to herself the young hime.

She took a look around her and resumed her walk toward the West, or what she hoped was the West.

With luck, during the day, she came across of bushes with consumable berries. She ate some and put the rest in a cloth, in her pocket for later, not knowing when she would find food again.

She tried to stay in the forest, not wanting to have to follow the road in the open or have to pass a village. No one must see her. It obligated her to make some detours, but it was worth the trip. Staying hided and security were her top priority of the moment. Others had risked their life to make sure that she would be able to escape so she had to stay alive.

However, bad luck caught up with her by the end of the evening: the rain started to fall.

Since there is nothing more than a lot of rain, no flash of lightening, she sat under a tree to wait the end of the Strom without risking to be stroked by a lightning.

When it finally stopped, she resumed her walk. She was soaked wet, but she still continued to walk, trying to warm herself up and to forget about the cold that was gripping her to the bones. She couldn't stop before reaching the border of her lands.

She thought back about the people of her castle. How were they ? Did the guard and the servants who helped her were well ? she couldn't stop worry from crawling up in her.

But something was heavier on her heart. Her Father. There was a big chance, if not the only probability, that her Father was now dead. She may have lost her only relative in the attack. A sob raked through her body, unable to stop it. She felt miserable.

Plus, the fact that she had to run away and leave at their destinies everyone behind, was making her ill and was eating at her guts. If she hadn't give her word to go in hiding and for the probable death that was awaiting back there, she would have run back to her home. She would have fought along with her subjects. The uncertainty of what could have happened to her father and everyone at home was killing her slowly. But, she won't abandon at any cost.

Hardening her heart because she knew that it was for the better of her Lands, she continued without turning back. One day, she will be back in the South and she will make the instigator of this attack pay, direly. Whoever they are, they will all pay, and she swore it. She won't die before avenging her father probable demise. Still, stubborn tears had found a way to run down her cheeks.

The day after passed more or less in the same way.

When she couldn't walk anymore, completely tired, she sat down under a tree and cried until falling asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun had raised only a couple of hours ago, someone was walking soundlessly in the woods like if he was floating, not even the noise of leaves when he stepped on it, like a ghost patrolling the woods.

He then stopped and smelled the air around him. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the source and the direction of this unusual scent. There was no mistake possible: someone of unknown origin was out there. Narrowing his eyes in distaste at the idea of anything that could come to create troubles during his calm usual morning patrol, he resumed his walk in the direction of this new scent. After a few minutes, he finally came directly towards the tree where the sleepy princess was resting.

He looked her over, then around to make sure that she was alone. The girl was a mess. She looked like she dragged herself through the front line in time of war to finally beach against that tree in his forest. He listened attentively and detected the slow beating of her heart: she wasn't dead, just asleep. The man let escape an also inaudible sigh and kneeled in front of the young woman. He raised a crawled hand to shake lightly her shoulder.

For a moment, there was no reaction from the sleeping beauty…but he insisted and shook more forcefully.

The exhaustion had pushed Kagome in a heavier sleep. She finally woke up in a start. As her eyes opened and she left behind the dreams' kingdom, she came face to face with a 'man' who was looking at her directly in the eyes.

She ' eeped ' and jumped on her feet to prepare to run away but her legs were too tired and didn't support her weigh, making her fell on the forest ground.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact with the soil…But it never came. Nothing happened.

Her eyes slowly slid back opened and faced this man who was looking at her impassibly, one of his arm supporting her around the waist.

At this moment, she really looked at him. His face albeit beautiful was cold, like graved in marble, even his eyes, but there in these beautiful golden eyes, she saw a glow of concern.

She was lost, in trance with these so uncommon eyes. Never had she saw before such a rich color: deep golden eyes. Vaguely, she saw that he had marking on his face and white or silver hair. The charm disappeared when she heard his deep voice.

" Are you alright, woman ? "

She gulped before answering, her cheek lightly pink.

" H-hai… demo can you let go of me?"

He released her immediately. She tried to recompose herself. What was wrong with her? Looking at him as she had never saw any other being in her whole life! _Baka! Is it how a princess acts out of her palace in front of a stranger? Get a grip Kagome!_ She thought. After a deep and controlled breath, she finally had the courage to look back at him unwaveringly.

That's when she saw that he was a demon, which could explain the unusual eyes color and the markings. How could she not have felt that right away? She was really a pathetic excuse of a Miko. Sometimes, she could hit herself for her own stupidity.

She took some backwards steps, distancing herself from the youkai who was looking at her curiously, studying her. She didn't know him at all, or anyone looking like him so she must be close or already on the other side of the borders of the Southern Lands. She knew every youkais clan, and they were very few, of the Southern Lands and this man or male was definitely not from any of them. The hic was that she wasn't really sure where she was and more importantly which lands. Plus, she knew of the rather important dislike of most youkais for humans. Fear spread thought her exhausted body like fire. She didn't have any weapon and was alone in front of an unknown demon. A powerful youkai if his aura she could feel emanating from him, now that she was paying attention, was any indication. If he decided to attack, what could she do when she have even difficulties to stay up?

" You don't have to fear me, girl, I will not hurt you. "

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	4. Western Lands

Hello, my dear readers !

Here a new little chapter, hope you will like it. I will not let the suspense stand any longer, you surely want to know who was the mysterious silver haired and golden eyes youkai of the previous chapter. So, here it is, ENJOY !

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha. I know it's a pity but I can't do a thing about it. (sigh)

It is a slightly REVISED version of the chapter.

I'm still in need of a beta.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………………

**_Chapter 4 :_**

**_Western Lands_**

…………………………

She looked up at him again, in his, oh so hypnotizing golden eyes. She was looking for any proof, clue that would tell her if he really did intent or not to hurt her.

Could she really believe him? Could she trust him?

After everything that happened to her, Kagome hesitated, not knowing what the best choice of action was. But when she gazed seriously up at him, all she could see was his sincerity. She felt herself start to relax a little, but she won't let her guard down just because he was telling her the truth. She always had been good at judging one character and her instincts were telling her that she could trust him. However, the recent events have shocked her more that she cared to admit so she had to stay ready for anything. Even more at the moment, in the dire situation she was in and her weak state. She couldn't stop her mind however to skip through everything that happened since that fateful night, burying herself in her thoughts.

The youkai took advantage of the fact that her attention was occupied elsewhere, to make some needed observation himself. She seemed to have been in the outdoor for a couple of days at least, if her conditions were of any indications. By the look at her coat and nightgown she was wearing, she must be of some noble family. It was obviously because of the fine quality of the fabrics.

He continued to study her during a moment and Kagome finally remarked it. She could feel his eyes watching or scrutinizing her even, as if she was some kind strange thing. She didn't know what he was looking for, but it was starting to make her a little nervous. _Why_ _oh_ _why_ _was_ _he_ _looking_ _at_ _her_ _like_ _that_? She thought nervously. However, nothing of the trouble she felt was showing on her lovely face.

Something had caught the DaiYoukai's eyes and curiosity flashed in his inhuman golden pools. He reached a hand towards her to push the coat out of the way to see more clearly. He tried to do it slowly, in movements she could clearly see and anticipate but he apparently fail miserably in his intent to not frighten her. She misread his motive, what he was afraid of and reacted accordingly. Though, she didn't react the way he assumed she would.

« Don't touch me. » She said coldly.

He froze a second. To say he was surprised just wasn't enough to qualifier what he was feeling at the moment. He wasn't used to receive this kind of commanding voice against him. That took him by surprise totally. _But_ _who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _she_ ? He wasn't really the one to curse often but in this case he couldn't help it. No one had ever spoken to him like that and lived to tell. None of the noble families or inferior had ever talked to him in that tone of voice. Even his own family knew better than disrespecting him and his superiority. His face became even colder, his eyes narrowed.

On her side, Kagome was, how to say that, totally afraid. Yep. She was freaking out even. What were the intentions of this youkai currently glaring at her? She had no idea.

She raised her hands in front of her to try to protect herself from the possible lash out that could come out of this now angered youkai. She tried to concentrate, even with her fear, and regroup her powers. She had to calm down and stay concentrate or she could die before realizing it by the hand of that DaiYoukai. As she was about to use her powers, she revised herself. What if the people seeking her were hot on her tail and knew about her powers? In that case, if she was to make use of her abilities then they will feel the surge of power and immediately know where she was. It wasn't certain that they knew about her been a miko but it was an enormous risk and she wasn't sure she was ready to take it. No, she couldn't use her powers.

Well, without weapon and in front of a so powerful opponent, she had little to no chance to survive if killing her was in his intentions. Plus, she was so tired that she had difficulties to even keep her two eyes open and keep herself in a standing position. Even now, her legs were shaking from exhaustion. How could she fight back in those conditions? She may have some training but in her weaker state and without the possibility of using her powers, she felt just a little more than naked!

She was still lost in her thoughts when, in a movement too quick for human eyes, he caught her two wrists with one of his clawed ones. She gasped in shock then glared at the male who had the audacity to attack her, while thinking quickly of a way to get out of this mess. With his other hand, unaware of what she was preparing, he pushed delicately, to not cut her inadvertently with his claws, her coat from her chest to take a better look at what had caught his eyes before.

« You are from the South. » He stated, with an unemotional deep voice, while releasing her.

She was almost knocked down when he had released his tight grip on her wrists and looked at him questioningly. His face was void of any emotion. He seemed angry about something, which was ridiculous since he was the one who had manhandled her. She took a moment before answer.

« H-hai, How… » her voice quavered from her uneasiness. He smirked.

« You have the symbol of the South embroidered on the front of your nightgown. »

She gaped at him and then flushed in embarrassment. _How could I be so stupid ? Like if I didn't know that ! It is at the same place on most of my clothes…He was just trying to see what insignia was on my gown and I almost attack him!_

« I forgot about that. » She whispered sheepishly. He stepped back and nodded.

He studied her face a moment like if he was trying to read her or read her very soul, piercing through her with his golden gaze.

« What did you flee? » He finally asked.

His deep voice cut short to her muses and, of course like any person caught in this kind of situations, she came with a really really…mhm, intelligent answer. Yeah.

« Hn… ? »

He sighed, trying to keep his temper in check. Now wasn't the moment to show his displeasure at her way to talk to him earlier or he wouldn't receive the answers he was seeking. He understood better her reaction after seeing the symbol of the South. Being nobility and of course not knowing who he was, it was normal that she pushed him away when he had made a move as if he was about to touch her in an inappropriate way, even if it wasn't his intentions. They had badly started. So, he tried to coax her in giving him answers by speaking to her gentler. He had to remember himself that, from what he can deduce and saw, she had had some difficult days recently and should be more receptive if talked gently. « You are in a nightgown in the middle of the forest; it's evident that you flow. But the question is what? »

She looked up at him like a deer caught in the lights of a car but didn't reply to him. She refused to answer him. Ok, he didn't hurt her,…yet, and seemed, even with his cold exterior, someone good, a 'good youkai'. Yeah, it is strange to put those two words together, but she knew that it was possible for a youkai to be…hm, good. Like some humans can be really bad. Yep, strange but possible. After all, she knew of some 'good' youkais in the South. But in the current case, she didn't know who he was. Hell, he could be one of the ones who attacked her castle. Thoughts were clashing in her mind, making it difficult for her to think properly. Even if a little voice in her head whispered to her that she can trust this man, she crushed it and stayed mouth closed.

The youkai seemed to have felt her uneasiness and bit down his tongue to not show his frustration. He then spoke to her gently again.

« It's fine, you don't have any obligation to inform me on that matter. » And after a moment, he tried to direct the conversation on something else and added : « So, you are from nobility. »

At the glance she sent him, he knew what she wanted to ask before she even opened her mouth. He raised one hand to stop her.

« I can say it from your clothes. They are of fine quality that only rich people can afford. Plus, you had the symbol on your night gown. You are obliviously from one of the important families of the South. So, what are you doing here, in the middle of the woods, alone, away from your lands, young Lady ? »

She half-listened his talk while trying to find something to tell him so he would let this matter down but in his reply, something caught her attention.

« Away… ? » She said distractedly outloud.

« Hai. You are in the Western Lands. Or more precisely, more or less, at the border between the South and the West. »

She immediately, a smile, despite herself, grow on her lips. That action really perplexed the DaiYoukai. But she didn't seem to be aware that he was just in front of her anymore. She murmured to herself: « I succeed. » Because of his over sensitive ears, he was able to hear her as clearly as crystal. At this moment, he wasn't just puzzled but totally at lost. Not able to contain his curiosity anymore, he voiced his thought.

« Why, an human woman, would be happy to hear that she was now in the Western Lands, where reside almost only youkais and when most of them hate humans ? » He said, raising an eyebrow at her to emphasis his question.

She raised her head, startled to hear his deep voice. She was so glad to have succeeded in crossing the border that she had forgotten he was still standing there and surprised that he could have hear what was just a murmur. Then she realized her own stupidity and almost hit herself: he was youkai, of course he could hear her even if she was only whispering. She cleared her throat.

« I-I need a place to hide and the West is the last place you will seek a human. None would willingly cross the border knowing the risks, and I count on that fact. » She explained, in little words, her presence in these lands. If he could see that she was from an important family of the South, she could clearly see the same. Better not angering him. Maybe meeting him could become of benediction in disguise and he could be of some help.

He chuckled. « Hai, I understand your point. Quite cleaver, I must say. » She blushed lightly. « What's your name ? »

« I…Hm…I'm…You can call me…Saya. » She stammered nervously. Really, lying wasn't one of her strong point and she couldn't say her actual name.

He studied her a moment and saw through her easily. " It's not your real name." He concluded. "But, fear not, I won't push you further for answers. I will wait the moment when you will feel ready to tell me the truth." He smiled down at her gently to reassure her.

« By the was, I'm named InuTaisho. »

She frozed. The blood in her veins turned suddenly cold. _Did…did he just say I-Inutaisho?! _She thought frantically. Her eyes opened wide in shock. All the blood flow from her face and left her really pale.

« You y-you a-are InuTaisho ? » she said in a squeal

« Hai…Why ? » Curious at her reaction.

She changed radically of comportment. She bowed to the waist at him. « I-I didn't…Please, forgive me, my Lord, for my behavior towards you. If I known... » She seemed totally panicked.

He chuckled. « It's alright, young Lady. You couldn't know. But how do you know that I'm the Lord? »

« I…I know that the Lord of the Western Lands is named InuTaisho. » She twisted her fingers in all the way possible in her nervousness. He observed her during a moment like if trying to determinate something. That didn't aid Kagome to calm down. He finally spoke.

« Very little people knew my name in the others Lands. Hm. But I'm flattered that a young and beautiful young Lady like you knows of my name. »

She blushed crimson and that made the youkai Lord laughed, a deep rich laugh. He calmed down after a little time and cleared his throat gently at the embarrassed face of the poor young human woman. He didn't laugh like that in a long time. She was a feisty one at first but so innocent at the same time. He really liked that young one, really refreshing. So, he took the decision.

« You will come with me, young Lady. » He said with a sense of finality.

« What do you m-mean ? »

« Exactly what I said, lovely one. »

« Y-you want to take me, with you, to your castle ? (he nodded). But-but… I don't want to be impolite, my Lord, but…»

« Calm down. I just wish to help you. It seems that a lot of things happened to you in the last couple of days. I know my Lands and they are, like you must imagine, dangerous for a lone young human woman like yourself. Just let this InuTaisho assist you. »

She looked straight at him in the eyes for a time, trying to judge or find some evidences of some trickery or anything suspect. She didn't really know what she was seeking, but found nothing but truthfulness. She had two options: trust him and go or choose to continue alone. This DaiYoukai was the Lord of these Lands. His influence can make her survival in the Western Lands possible, but at the same time, knowing the law, he can't discover who she really was before she was ready to expose herself and go back in the South. It was a difficult decision to make knowing that she wasn't really gifted in lies.

Finally, she came to a decision and took a deep breath. She then looked at him directly in the eyes before answering the sentence that could really well sealed her fate.

« Ok, I'm going with you. »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 4.


	5. Curious

This new chapter and story are still without beta so I hope that you can bear with me again.

Well, no more Blablabla and hop to the reason you are there, ne ? Shall we ? ;)

Disclaimer : (sigh) I don't own InuYasha

This is a slightly revised version of the chapter. I have yet to find a beta for this story so I hope that you can find in your heart to bear with me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Previously, in the chapter 4 :_

_She looked straight at him in the eyes for a time, trying to judge or find some evidences of some trickery or anything suspect. She didn't really know what she was seeking, but found nothing but truthfulness. She had two options: trust him and go or choose to continue alone. This DaiYoukai was the Lord of these Lands. His influence can make her survival in the Western Lands possible, but at the same time, knowing the law, he can't discover who she really was before she was ready to expose herself and go back in the South. It was a difficult decision to make knowing that she wasn't really gifted in lies. _

_Finally, she came to a decision and took a deep breath. She then looked at him directly in the eyes before answering the sentence that could really well sealed her fate._

_« Ok, I'm going with you. »_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

……………………

**_Chapter 5 : curious_**

……………………

She moved to follow him but then came to a halt. Feeling that she wasn't following him, InuTaisho turned around and look at her in question.

« What is it, little one ? »

She hesitated a moment before spoke out loud what was in her mind. « I-I can't come with you. » She finally said, feeling miserable. It would have been so simple if she could have been under his protection but she hadn't realized that going with him would just cause more trouble than worth. It was too dangerous for her to go to his castle.

InuTaisho froze. « Why ? I will not hurt you if it is what is troubling you. » Really, this human girl didn't know what she wanted. At one moment she was all for going with him and then now, she said she can't. The Lord of the West couldn't find any reason for her to not come with him. After all, if she wanted to hide in the Western Lands, it would be almost suicidal to not go to the castle. If she were to go to a village, she would disappear in no time and no one would do anything to help her.

The demon Lord wasn't a fool. He knew how some villages acted 'behind his back'. He had installed laws forbidding youkais to kill humans without reason. It was small, but it was still something and had been really difficult to make it accepted. He could insure that it was followed in the castle ground, but for some isolated villages, habitudes were difficult to overcome. After all, some tribes, even in the West had the use to consume humans' flesh, repulsive if you asked him.

It was against the law now but the Lord knew that some of his subjects, even if a few, had transgressed that law since its establishment. That's why he had propose this option to her. She will be in great danger if she was to continue in his Lands alone. Plus, from what he had deduced, she was from nobility, so she wasn't used to the life in the wild. In fact, he just had to look at her to confirm his deductions… even if he was impressed in the fact that not every nobles' daughter would have been able to do what she did…but he was digressing.

Kagome then gather her courage and finally answered. « No no, it is not what I meant. It's just…If you take me to your castle…The court, I… » She didn't know what to say without revealing too much. In fact, in the inside, she was literally panicking. She should have thought of a plan if she was to cross path with someone! Now, what was she supposed to do? She was already a bad liar but if she had nothing prepared before head then she is doomed.

But chance seemed to be back at her side as the face of the Western Lord immediately cleared in understanding.

« You are afraid that someone will recognize you or something of that sort, am I right? »

« Hai. » she said, sighing. She didn't have to find a lie to feed him with, which was great. She sucked at lying anyways. Keeping secrets is one thing, she had been raise to be able to keep the secrets of her clan under any condition, she was the heir after all, however, lying was something else altogether.

He paused for a bit, trying to ponder what will be the better solution. He didn't want to leave the young lady alone in the woods after everything that happened to her, or more precisely, what he through happened to her, since she didn't voice it to him. She walked for days to be able to hide in the Western Lands, he will not let her down. She had travel from far to hide and be under the protection of his Lands, he felt somewhat honor-bounded to help her. Then, a spark flash in his eyes as an idea entered his mind.

« If you want, you could hide in my castle maybe, I don't know, as a servant or something and not a guest. You would not do anything difficult or anything of course but at least no one will know that you are nobility and most of the time stay away from the court without a problem. You don't want to be where people could know you, but still, the palace is the safest place for you on these lands. I won't say that you won't have to stay on your toes around most of the people there, but it's still safer. I know it is something really difficult to ask for someone of your status… »

« No, it's ok. I will do it. » She said firmly, taking a deep breath aftermath. The idea wasn't so bad at all. Well, she hadn't served anyone in her whole life but it mustn't be worst than fed for herself in the wild. She had to do it more than for her safety but for the people she had been forced to leave behind.

InuTaisho smiled down at her, glad that she had taken this decision. It was for the best, anyways. Yeah, she was full of curiosity, this little human woman. If he had proposed that to any other woman of her circle, he was sure that any other lord's daughter would have run away screaming. Even his beloved mates would not have accepted do it under any conditions. But in the little time he had known her, he had been pretty sure that she would not refuse. He had sensed an inner force in her. Most noble women were pampered lady who cannot stand the thought of any difficulties or work, but her, even if you can feel her delicacy and fragility there was something else too.

He slipped an arm around her waist making her eep-ed in surprise and took the sky towards the palace, a cloud of youki forming under their feet.

After a while, he saw that she had difficulties to stay awake as she was leaning more heavily on his side. Her eyes were dropping from her fatigue. He moved her in from of him and then took her bridal style.

She looked up at him, blushing lightly and whispered a really soft thank you before closing her eyes and let sleep overcome her. InuTaisho can't explain the warm feeling which was currently running in his veins due to her show of trust in him. She had enough trust to fall asleep in his arms! He smiled down at her tenderly.

_She is lucky that it was this InuTaisho who found her, and not another youkai who hates human._ He thought to himself.

He then saw the necklace around her neck, one of the symbols of the South, a drop of water (like the crescent moon the West's). Definitely, a noble birth. It only further proved that he was right in his deductions. No one else but someone from a riche noble family would wear the insignia of her lands at all the time. His golden pools could only soften at her sight. She looked so pure and innocent. He could feel her inner strength but her purity and innocence shined so brightly while she is peacefully sleeping that it caught your attention immediately, you can't escaped it even if you tried.

On this necklace, the demon Lord could feel that something was special about it, even if he couldn't place it at the moment. _She had more secrets than what met the eyes._

His muses were interrupted by a whimper from the young woman currently sleeping in his arms.

InuTaisho was torn. He didn't know what to do, but he was reluctant to stop in the middle of nowhere just because of a nightmare. They were still flying over the forest after all. It would be dangerous to stop now. He had to think of something and fast. She was whimpering loudly now, her pleasant scent almost totally submerged by fear and sorrow. His nose wiggled in distaste.

He then did the only thing he could think of at the second. He started to emanate a soft vibration from the back of his throat which sounded very much like a purr. That made all his ribcage vibrate against the sleeping woman.

He didn't place a bet on the fact that it could work. This is a technique youkai used to calm down a pup or a mate when distressed. Through, this particular technique had never really worked on his second wife, who was human. However, in the current situation, he didn't know what else to try. To his absolute surprise, she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face in his pelt resting on his shoulder. She stopped whimpering and even sighed contently.

……………………….

The great InuTaisho couldn't believe his own eyes. What the Hell was happening?! In fact, he was so distracted that by the shock that he almost lost his concentration and fell from his cloud of youki.

When his golden eyes fell on her again, they were a lot more softer. _Strange creature. It was really shocking that this technique work on her. I mean, not always but most of the time, that technique worked only if you have the trust of a mate or a pup. And there it's work on her?! _It doesn't really work in any other condition. Sometimes, it could be use between brothers or sisters, when a deep trust is flourishing between the sibling, but nothing more. Nevertheless, she reacted unconsciously to him and she just met him a couple hours ago. It was surreal!

To have this kind of trust consciously and unconsciously in a so short amount of time, it's unbelievable.

She was human, so she should distrust him automatically for his origin. It baffled him how she could put her trust so blindly in a youkai, and one she just meant at that. Maybe it was because he was the Lord of the Western Lands. But, that wasn't enough a good excuse. Not at all.

If that was the Lord of the North, he would probably have tried to kill her or leave her alone in the woods where she was, or worst. InuTaisho preferred not to think about it.

Before going more deeply in his reflections, his castle was ahead.

He then hesitated, pondering which line of actions would be better for his position and hers. It wasn't every day that the Lord of the castle comes back from one of his early scouting with a human woman in his arms. He could already hear the gossips of the court and servants, and anticipated the horrible headache to come. What should he do? When he arrives, would it be better for him to entrust her with one of his servant, and in this way, control more the rumors of who she was that was without any doubt fly and his relation with her, or take care of the matter himself, brushing off anything that his people could think and imagine ? He made up his mind rapidly. When his feet touch the ground, he called the first maid who crossed his pass and instructed her to make the headmaster came in his office immediately, not relinquish his hold on the human.

The young mouse youkai servant took a look at her Lord's precious 'package'. Her eyes widened noticeably, showing her shock and confusion at the young human girl sleeping in the arm of her Lord. But she didn't say a word. She knew better than that. The servant bowed and run. When her errant will be done, she had some people to go and inform of this new castle occupant and how she came be to be here. Oh, she knew already some people that won't be delighted by the prospect of another human, even if only temporally, staying in the castle ground. She couldn't wait to see what will happen…

………………………….

InuTaisho could clearly feel the eyes of the servants and the guards on him, but he couldn't give a damn. He took the sky again to land on the balcony effortlessly. He opened the window and arrived in his office. He walked in.

He walked forward the couch and was about to put her down when the door opened suddenly and brutally. With some chance, his precious package didn't wake up.

Enter a young demon, silver hair and cold golden eyes. His unreadable gaze fixed on InuTaisho and his eyes narrowed at what he saw in his arms. He was about to say something but the instant he opened his mouth, InuTaisho send him a dead glare and a 'don't-you-dare-scream-at-me' look. The young demon closed his mouth and clenched his teeth tight. He narrowed his eyes further as his golden eyes flicked to what was currently in the arms of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Behind him, arrived another demon with the same kind of silver hair and golden eyes but not so cold as neither of the two others. But what caught the eyes at first glance was the two fuzzy little dog ears on the top of his head. (A/N : They are so cute. I love when they twitch, sooo cute *grin*). It seemed that he didn't see the regard of the elder one was sending in their direction or didn't understand. He was about to yell about what that human was doing here, but before he could start to scream, the young demon whom enter before him, as if sensing what he would do, hit the back of his head.

« Hey, what did you did that for, bastard? » The dog-heared youkai growled, soothing his aching head.

« Watch your tongue, 'little brother' » The other one growled back.

« It's enough, you two. And keep quiet, or it will be your head, get it? » Snarled at them InuTaisho, clearly not amused by their antics.

They shut their mouth, detecting the exasperation coming in waves from InuTaisho and closed the door behind them. From the expression on the older DaiYoukai's face, privacy was in order. The younger one crossed his arm on his chest and had his ears twitch furiously on his head and let a « Keh. » escaped his lips.

Then, he looked at his father or more precisely the young human woman currently snuggled in his arms, who was clenching on the lord of the West's haori as if her life depended of it.

« Who is this, Father ? » He asked, cocking his head to the side in a cute puppy pose.

InuTaisho looked up at his youngest then at the young woman. At her sign, his eyes softened slightly, which didn't pass unseeing by his eldest. InuTaisho stopped trying to pry Kagome's hands from his clothes, who was still sleeping soundly unaware of her audiance. He chuckled. « I don't really know my son. »

The taller one growled deep in the back of his throat, his eyes becoming mere slits.

« This Sesshomaru hope it is not your new toy, Father. » He spitted flatly.

The Lord of the Western Lands growled low at his eldest, his eyes flashing from golden to red a second. « Sesshomaru, do not ever speak to me like that ever again! And to answer your so delicate question, no, it is not my 'new toy' like you put it so nicely. » He breathed deeply to calm down and sighed. « I found her in the woods, not far away from the border with the South… »

However, before he could continue to explain, the young one in question started to whimper again and a tear run down her cheek. Sorrow, pain and fear invaded and tainted her sweet scent anew. InuTaisho looked back at her and brushed gently her lone tear, mindful of his claws. Her nightmare was back. Like previously, he emanated a purr-like sound coming from the back of his throat. He passed a hand in her hair in a soothing way.

Sesshomaru was fighting to not show his anger and disgust and all this display, but keep his cold mask was difficult with the amount of anger surging through him. The youngest looked at his brother as he sensed his raging aura and back at his father, puzzled. What was going on here?

« What are you doing, Father, that didn't work on…human. » His sentence finished in a murmur. His eyes open wide at what was happening before his very own eyes.

« What the fuck?! » He exclaimed, unable to keep his voice down as his father had previously ordered.

He gazed at his elder brother, whom, this time, couldn't hide his surprise from showing through his mask. That, in itself was showing how much he was shocked too.

The young human stopped instantly to whimper and nuzzled the chest of InuTaisho more closely when she felt and heard his soothing purr-like sound. He continued to growl softly during a moment and sigh, passing his hand in her silky hair.

_What's going on here ?! Since when that technique work on human bitch ? And look at the old man…disgusting. _Thought Sesshomaru while observing his father acts around the human woman.

When the Lord of the West was sure that her nightmare had passed, he stopped and sighed again. He looked up but couldn't help a chuckle at what was awaiting him... The dumbfound faces of his two sons. Though, Sesshomaru regained his composure rather quickly. « Yeah, I was shocked too that this technique work on her, when it's happened earlier. »

« I through that didn't work on human…That never work like that on Mother. » Said the still dumbfound the youngest demon.

Scratching his forehead, InuTaisho tried to explain. « I can't explain that fact either InuYasha, my son, I really don't know. She is a little curiosity. A strange woman, indeed. »

This time, Sesshomaru couldn't help a growl escaping his perfect lips.

« Sesshomaru, don't act that way. » Said his father in a deep and cold voice, narrowing his eyes at his eldest.

A knock came from the closed door of the office, interrupting them.

« Come in. » InuTaisho said a little louder.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 5.

So, any idea who is at the door ? (grin) Don't be angry at me (puppy eyes). Hope you liked this new chapter. See ya

Sweetest Angel.


	6. Presentation

Hi, my faithful readers ! *grin*

Hope you are all fine !

Well, ENJOY !

Disclaimer : No, I don't own InuYasha in any shape and form. Why God is so cruel with meeeeee?!? *sniff*

Still no beta.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………

_Previously, in the chapter 5_

……………

_When the Lord of the West was sure that her nightmare had passed, he stopped and sighed again. He looked up but couldn't help a chuckle at what was awaiting him... The dumbfound faces of his two sons. Though, Sesshomaru regained his composure rather quickly. « Yes, I was shocked too that this technique work on her, when it's happened earlier. »_

_« I through that didn't work on human…That never work like that on Mother. » Said the still dumbfound the youngest demon._

_Scratching his forehead, InuTaisho tried to explain. « I can't explain that fact either InuYasha, my son, I really don't know. She is a little curiosity. A strange woman, indeed. »_

_This time, Sesshomaru couldn't help a growl escaping his perfect lips._

_« Sesshomaru, don't act that way. » Said his father in a deep and cold voice, narrowing his eyes at his eldest._

_A knock came from the closed door of the office, interrupting them._

_« Come in. » InuTaisho said a little louder._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………

**Chapter 6 : presentation**

…………………

A second later, an old woman opened the door and bowed deeply in front of InuTaisho.

« You ask for me, my Lord ? » She asked as she was rising back up, taking care to not look at the demon Lord in the eyes.

« Yes, Kaede, come. »

Kaede walked in and bowed at the two sons of her Lord after closing the door behind her. She stood, facing the Lord InuTaisho and took a peek at the young woman with her good eye, _human woman_ she noted distractly, in his arms. Kaede was the head of the servants and one of the rare humans that had ever had the privilege of living in the Western Lands Lord's stronghold. But she wasn't just a simple 'old hag', like InuYasha loved to call her, but a miko. When she was still young, she assisted the Inu no Taisho when his second wife fell ill. She learnt the respect of the others servants with difficulties, but now, it's more or less settled down. She didn't succeed in saving the life of Lady Izayoi, though.

Even if she was more respected, some are still whispering behind her back because of her humanity though, thinking that she wasn't aware of the fact, but she was just ignoring them. They couldn't do a thing against her anyways. She was under the protection of the Lord. In her earlier years, some jealous servants went after her but each time, if she didn't kill them herself, the Lord did it without a second thought. That's why everyone stayed clear from her path now, knowing that by attacking her it was like directly going against the Lord himself.

The Lord of the West broke the silence and exposed what he knew. « So, this young woman come from the South and need protection. »

« But Father, you said you found her in the woods. » Said the young demon, a puzzled expression on his face.

« And, InuYasha ? (sigh) Like I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, this young Lady is from the Southern Lands and like you can see by her clothes, she is nobility. »

« How can you be so sure? » He asked again. In the background, his elder brother rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

InuTaisho sighed again. How is youngest can be so dense? Slowly, he moved Kagome a little around and tried to easy her grip from his haori. And, without waking her, he opened her coat.

Walking closer, the old Miko talked. « What is that embroidery, my Lord? (She bent down to take a closer look) Hm. The symbol of the Southern Lands? »

« Exactly, Kaede. »

« But she must be from a really important family in the South to have that kind of clothes, Lord InuTaisho. Even more so since it is just sleepwear.» She deduced.

« Hai. However, she doesn't want to be found. Something important must have happened to make her flee her lands and home but she hadn't wanted to speak about it. She was afraid that somebody could recognize her in the people who had already travelled to the South in the past, the court most likely, if we keep her as a guest here. Words circulate more quickly than we can control. That's why I proposed to her if she could pose as a servant of some sort at the Western Lands' service. Nothing complicated and where we can keep a constant eye on her. She accepted, which surprised me to be honest, but I don't know, she would most obviously have difficulties with authority, which is not so surprising. »

At this moment, as InuTaisho just finished his sentence, they heard a moan and turned all their attentions towards the young human on the couch.

Slowly, she opened her eyes but closed them rapidly, hiding her face in InuTaisho's chest, groaning her discomfort.

« Who left my windows opened? Stupid windows, stupid sun and stupid servants who let it open. » She mumbled in her still half-awaken state. Why was she so tired? She could not remember what could have tired her so much.

She heard chuckles and without trying to open her eyes again, feeling that the window and curtains were still opened, she growled under her breath. « Saya, Yumi or whoever it is, it's not funny ! Close those curtains immediately!»

She moaned again, but it was at this moment that she felt as if something was amiss. It didn't feel like her bed. Her father had procured her with the best bed of the Lands. So much that it was Hell to convince herself from getting up every morning. However, it did not feel as comfortable as she remembered. The only explanation was that she wasn't in her bed at home at all. Her eyes shoot opened, and she looked around. No, it wasn't her room and definitely not her bed. It was feeling more like if she was in an almost sitting position against something hard and warm. A chest, maybe. A really fine chest may that be but still the chest of someone, not her usual comfy mattress. She gulped. Where the hell was she? She raised her eyes slowly, her body filled with worry, to identify who this someone chest owner was. And, she came face to face with a really amused InuTaisho. She eeep-ed and jumped out of his arms to the opposite side of the sofa.

Her hand flied to her chest. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage, almost painfully. « Kami. » She took a deep breath. « I apologize, Lord InuTaisho, I-I forgot myself. I thought… »

« That you were still at home ? » the demon Lord proposed gently, a smile still playing on his lips.

« H-hai. » She blushed. « I almost forgot the events of the past few days. » She said quietly, looking at her lap.

« What's your name, child ? » Came a slightly raspy voice.

Kagome turned her head towards the source of the voice and saw the friendly visage of an old woman, _human_, she noted. The old Lady may be friendly but the problem was that the young woman hadn't the slightly idea of how answer her question. What was she suppose to say? She could feel numerous eyes on her, waiting for her answer. She cleared her throat, like to gain a little time to come up and think about a response.

« I…hmm…It's better to call me Saya…? »

« You said this name on your sleep, human. It is, obviously, not yours. » Came a deep voice to her right. It wasn't as deeper as InuTaisho but there was something cold in this one and smooth at the same time. Difficult to put words to explain it, she shivered lightly.

She looked at him and noticed another person standing beside him, who looked younger, with the cutest ears on top of his head that she never saw. She looked at the three men around her, and saw the common traits. _Must be family_, she thought to herself. Then she finally noted the cold gaze upon her and decided that it was perhaps better that she answered the question before she froze right at the spot. Yep. If look could kill, Kagome was sure that this young DaiYoukai could perform it and it would not be pretty. Even if the cold and disrespectful treatment against her person was making her blood rage in her veins, she tried to rein her feelings. Back straight, as any of her stature should, she spoke.

« Yes, my Lord. Saya was… is the name of one of my personal servants and one of the people who help me to …run away. »

She stared straight at him unflinching. It was a first. Beside his father, no one had the guts to look at him in the eyes, not even InuYasha can stand it more than a second. They kept their staring contest during a moment. Kagome felt like hypnotized by his amber eyes. They were so cold that she shivered at their intensity, but she refused to back down. She could feel the challenge and she was not about to back down. His eyes narrowed.

« Why are you staring at me as such, human? » He said coldly and growling. The nerves of that woman to fix him like that and not breaking eyes contact!

She immediately flushed of embarrassment and anger. She bit her tongue to not snap at him. « I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It is just difficult to not look back when someone is gazing in your direction so strongly. Hmm, you must be Lord Sesshomaru, the heir of the Western Lands, mustn't you? »

He stopped instantly his growling and as everyone looked at her, shocked, almost forgetting her unwavering well place answer to his previous less than courteous question.

« Did I say something wrong? » She asked, shyly, all assurance leaving her.

InuTaisho cleared his throat to attire her attention. « Not at all, young Lady, you are quite exact, in fact. Did you deduced his identity the same way you knew This InuTaisho's name? » She nodded, understanding that he meant if she knew the name of the heir as word has reach her that the name of the Lord of the Western Lands was InuTaisho. « This is effectively my oldest, Sesshomaru and beside him it's InuYasha, his brother. »

« Half-brother. » Added at the same time the two young demons. She looked at InuTaisho, puzzled. Something was bothering her, it was evident.

« What is it, young Lady? » Asked the Lord, curiously.

« He is hanyou. » She said, stating the obvious.

« Hai. My second wife was human. » He answered gently.

« Feh ! And you have a problem with that, wench ? » the said hanyou said, grouchily, crossing his arms on his chest in a defiant way.

She smiled a little forced, trying with all her might to stay calm. _Those sons of the West need to learn some manners ! Diplomacy, think diplomacy, Kagome, and breathe deeply._ « Not at all, Lord InuYasha, just curious. I never heard about a second son or a hanyou born in the Western Lands, that's all. However, I would prefer that you refrain from calling me with any full name in the future. »

His ears twitched on his head. When he didn't answer but look down, she giggled, her nerves calming.

« What now ? What's so funny ? »

« Nothing, my Lord. It's just I like your ears. I never saw a hanyou up close before. I found them rather cute. »

Hearing her comment, InuTaisho chuckled at the expression on the face of his son. Kaede had some difficulties to hide one too, but succeeded with a light cough.

« Feh ! They are not cute. » Said indignantly InuYasha, glaring at her as his cheeks flamed with a light pink.

………………….

The silence fell for a moment. That was until the voice of the old woman, whom just remembered something, broke it.

« My Lord ? »

« Hai, Kaede ? »

« I was told to inform you that the necessities for your travel were almost done. »

The Inu no Taisho looked at the old miko for a second, like if trying to understand why she was speaking about travel and preparations. Then, it hit him.

« Right, I forgot about that. »

He risked a glance down at the young woman. Kagome started to panic a little at the thought of being left alone in the castle of the West during the Lord absence.

« You, you are leaving ? » Her voice sounding like a squeak. Kagome was panicking. What will she do if InuTaisho was leaving?

« Hai. I have a visit programmed to see the Lord of the North that I cannot cancelled and… » He paused when he saw the face she was doing when she heard where he was going. « What is it, young Lady ? »

« Hm ? Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. » She was fidgeting, feeling the weight of his gaze on her. She felt obliged to add what was in her mind. « It's just… I don't like him. »

« Hmph, like if you, lowly human, you could know him. A creature as yourself have no right to judge and speak ill of one of the cardinals Lords, human. » Sesshomaru spat at her as if disgusted by just have to breathe the same air than her.

Immediate anger raised inside her, making her blood boiled. She couldn't contain her temper anymore. The young DaiYoukai had passed the limit of what she could support. Standing, she talked. « Don't you dare to speak like that to me ever again." She said coldly. "I have every right to judge him, AND I know him. Lord Yosomitsu thinks that because he is Lord and youkai, it gives him the right to be a pervert and let his hands travel everywhere he sees fit on me! During an official meal at my home, in front of my Father, on top of it! Your species and titles don't give you the right to act out of place, never forget that. Or you will be looked down upon. And if it wasn't enough of a disgrace, the heir, Renji, is worse than his father, making comments and allusions 'below the belt'. Tsh, and after that, he had the gut to play the perfect choice for me in front of my father. Then he had the nerve to be offended when… » She stopped net. Fear exploded in her like a firework. Maybe she'd said too much now. Her and her temper. What if they suspect who she really was? After all, one of the greats Lords doesn't have the use to dine in a peasant's house of other lands like that! They will never let her stay and hid like a servant in their palace if they learn of her identity. She knew the protocol. To avoid any diplomatic incident, if they knew that she is the heir of the South, the law said that they had the obligation to announce her presence in their walls. If they were to do that, she was as good as dead and the people that risked everything to send her here would have suffered for nothing. If she is discovered before the time come to reveal her true identity, everything will be lost, the South will be lost.

She cleared her voice to try to hide her embarrassment for, during a moment, her laps of control on her nerves. Totally un-Lady like, would say Yumi… but so much like her. She gulped, her anger dissipated.

« So-so I think I have answered your inquiry, Lord Sesshomaru. Effectively, I know them, and I would add, even a little too much for my liking. » She ended, crossing her arms on her chest, with an air of confident…Totally broken by her still burning red cheeks.

At the little display, InuTaisho smirked but didn't comment upon seeing the still impassive face of his son but eyes burning of rage. The old Inu contained himself but, on another hand, InuYasha couldn't help it. « She had you there, bastard! » He said, laughing at his face.

Wrong move, you could have guessed. Sesshomaru hit him on his head, pretty hard, while snarling his discontentment.

« Hey, what was that for? » said, whining, his younger brother, as he was nursing the new bump which appeared on his head.

Kagome giggled at their antic. She couldn't help it. They were rather violent with each other but it's still funny to watch. InuYasha looked at her before ending everything with the traditionally. « Feh. », still sending a glare at him brother who sent it back ten times more.

InuTaisho cleared his voice, hiding his own amusement. « Kaede, may you prepare a room in the servants' quarters area? However, I want it a little outside of it, since our 'guest' never live in this type of conditions. And she must have an individual bedchamber. Nobody has to know that she isn't a real maid. » He turned to Kagome. « Do not worry, lovely one, even if I will be away for a few days and InuYasha for a couple, you will be well take care of. »

Kagome looked up at his deep golden eyes and nodded timidly when she saw his sincerity. She had no choice anyways. InuTaisho made a sign to Kaede.

« InuYasha and Kaede will now show you the sleeping quarter you will be using during your stay or at least until you can come back 'in the light' and announce you true identity to the world. »

« Hai »

InuYasha was about to protest but was shoo towards the door before he could speak by the old Miko.

The three, then, walked out of the office, leaving the Lord of the West and his oldest son, alone.

When the door closed, InuTaisho turned around to face his son. The temperature in the office seemed to have dropped severely. The Lord of the Western Lands was about to spoke to his eldest, but before he could open his mouth, the answer rang in the room clear and high, cold like a winter day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

*grin* end of the chapter 6 !

Thanks for your reading.

Take care,

Sweetest Angel.


	7. between Father and Son

Disclaimer : for the Hmphth time, I don't own InuYasha. So stop moving the knife in the wound ! *pout*

I have yet to find a beta for this story, so please, excuse all the horrific errors running wild in this chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Previously, in the chapter 6_

_Kagome looked up at his deep golden eyes and nodded timidly when she saw his sincerity. She had no choice anyways. InuTaisho made a sign to Kaede._

_« InuYasha and Kaede will now show you the sleeping quarter you will be using during your stay or at least until you can come back 'in the light' and announce you true identity to the world. »_

_« Hai »_

_InuYasha was about to protest but was shoo towards the door before he could speak by the old Miko._

_The three, then, walked out of the office, leaving the Lord of the West and his oldest son, alone. _

_When the door closed, InuTaisho turned around to face his son. The temperature in the office seemed to have dropped severely. The Lord of the Western Lands was about to spoke to his eldest, but before he could open his mouth, the answer rang in the room clear and high, cold like a winter day._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………

**_Chapter 7 : _**

**_between Father and Son_**.

…………………

InuTaisho looked at his son, an incredulous expression on his face. He covered it quickly and asked to be sure that he heard correctly. « What did you say, son? »

« No. » Sesshomaru repeat, flatly. The moment the old Inu told everyone to leave but him, the young DaiYoukai knew what his father had in mind. Not a chance in Hell that he would accept. He was no baby-sitter. Even less for a human bitch.

InuTaisho narrowed his golden eyes at his son. « I did not ask for your opinion, Sesshomaru. She will be your personal servant for the time being. She is nobility and… »

« I do not care who she is, Father. I will not accept it. » Interrupted Sesshomaru, his face totally wiped off of any emotions…not that he had a lot for started.

« It is really time for you to learn some respect, Sesshomaru! Being human does not make her inferior to you, my son. Like I said, she is nobility, most likely a daughter of a minor Lord or another important family of the South. That mean she is more or less to your level or just beneath but certainly not some peasant girl. I offered her a protection to hide here and that's what she will have. You have no voice in this matter. » He said firmly back.

« You offered, not me. So take her with you. I will not be disrespect as such. » Sesshomaru answered more tightly.

« Stop being so stupid and stubborn you disrespectful pup! She came to hide here for everyone who knows her so I cannot take her with me where she is already known, and you know it. Plus, I offered personally but by the name of the Western Lands also. She came all the way from the South to arrive here. This InuTaisho will not close his door to her and _dishonor_ his name and Lands! » InuTaisho inhaled sharply, trying to calm down. He can really well feel the anger coming in waves from his son too but that had to be done. A Lord never comes back on his words. The old Inu tried another tactic to bring some sense in his oldest.

« She was happy to be able to arrive to the Western Lands, even if there is essentially youkai and many are human-haters. Do you have any idea as to why? »

« She is crazy bitch or stupid or may be both. » Answered stoically the young Lord.

The Lord of the West had to resist the urge to trot over his son. He was so infuriating! « No, she went all the way here because there is only youkai. » He said between clenched teeth.

« You prove my point. » Sesshomaru answered, as stoically.

InuTaisho closed his hands in fists to stop himself of hitting his son. What Kami had he angered to have a son like that! « Not at all. Where is the last place you will seek a human?" He asked, only to answer the second after. "In a country were only resided youkai. It was a rather risked move but not a bad idea in itself. She is not stupid but quite the opposite. »

Sesshomaru huffed, not at all impressed by the supposed cleaver move from the girl. He will not and he could not agree with his father. All humans are stupid, weak and smelly. End of the discussion.

« Like I said, »Continued the demon Lord of the West, « She will be your personal servant or at least pose as your personal servant. However, remember who or more precisely what we know about her. So, do not treat her like a slave or like any others servants in this castle. You will be responsible of her care amount the fact of keeping her secret hidden. »

Silence.

« Sesshomaru ! » Yelled InuTaisho starting to really lose his patience with his older son. _What did I do that was so bad to have a pair of sons like that? One is so dense that sometimes it's frightening when the other is stubborn and arrogant to the core! _InuTaisho thought, a little defeated.

« Whatever, Father. » Finished to respond Sesshomaru, against his will and between clenching teeth. He knew that he couldn't win against his father, but that didn't mean he had to accept without a fight. At least, he tried to make his father see his point...Even if he failed. His body was shaky with rage. Why can't his father understand how much humans were beneath them and that Sesshomaru didn't want to have anything to do with one? Why and how could his father be so enamored with human women? Why was he so difficult? And more importantly, why was he so incline to help this one? Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought. He had to try a last time.

The demon Lord, thinking that the discussion was closed, made a move towards the door but before he could open it, he heard his son spoke again with not really well hidden anger. « How can you be so sure that the bitch is not a liar? Humans are like that, all deceiving. She could have stolen those clothes and eventually heard about the Lords in a random place. »

InuTaisho sighed. _Why can't he understand?_ « I'm sure of it. She must be the purest being I never saw in my long life. She must be a terrible liar too. If you were not so blind because of her human heritage, you could have seen it with your own two very eyes. And for what she said about the Lords of the North, you know that it could be true. Yosomitsu is renowned for his appétit for women and his misplaced gests in public. You know how they are. If you pass the fact of her being human, you should have been able to see that she is quite beautiful. »

« Don't you think that she is too young for you, Father. » Spit in disgust, Sesshomaru.

The demon Lord of the West growled low in the back of his throat this time. His patience was really starting to dissipate in a smoke cloud. « I didn't mean it that way! » He barked. This time, Sesshomaru felt that it was starting to become dangerous, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against his Father. So, without a word added, his eyes lowed, and he looked at the soil like if his interest had been picked by all its little details. It was the most important sign of submission that he was capable to show to anyone, to his Alpha.

His father, seeing his reaction, calmed down a little, or at least the light pink that had appeared in his eyes dissipated, leaving the usual golden color. He inhaled shakily and continued. « She must be around fifteen, sixteen, but no more than eighteen. Consequently, she is in age to marry or take a mate. Furthermore, someone like her and being nobility… That must be partly why she cannot tell us and cannot be seen as a guest. Somehow, even some people of our court must know of her, so the information of her presence in our walls would have spread everywhere in less than a day. However, they never really look at the maids closely. It is the only way to protect her identity for the moment. She must be of an important family of the South for the Northern Lord to go in the father Lady's home to hook his son or himself with her. I never thought that Yosomitsu could have one day change his view of human. But at the same time, at the moment we are speaking of a woman pleasing to the eye, so he could care less. »

He sighed and looked directly in the eyes of his son. « I put my faith in you, my son. You are the only one to whom I can ask that. Do not disappoint me. I know that I couldn't let her in the care of your brother. He already has, sometimes, difficulties to take care of himself. Plus, with someone as beautiful as this young woman at his disposition… »

« He would try to lay with her five minutes after you leave her to him. »

« Yeah, maybe, something like that. On top of it, you are the older so it will seem less suspicious for you to have a personal servant first. Plus, since she is not a real maid and only poses like one… »

« I don't need someone to 'mother' me like him. »

InuTaisho let slip a little smile. « You see my point. So, you will keep an eye on her for me, Sesshomaru ? »

« If I must, Father. » Still as impassible.

« You must. Oh and try to temperate those nerves of yours around her. Since she is not a real servant, so do not expect her to act like a slave to all your wishes and without complains. Don't do something stupid or brash. »

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his Father as if to say 'what do you mean', innocently.

« Don't give me that face, Sesshomaru, you know perfectly of what am I talking about. You can't, under any pretext, touch her, even if she didn't do things or think the same way than you. Therefore, I do not want a repeat of what happened last month and the headache that followed it. »

Sesshomaru's jaws clenched almost painfully to avoid answering back to his father.

« I know that she is keeping a lot of things from us… and her name is only a little part of it. But don't push her to have answers. »

« I do not care. » Sesshomaru said, giving a bore glance to the demon Lord of the West. But the Inu no Taisho insisted, sensing that it was primordial that his son realized the gravity of the situation.

« She seems really scared that someone could possibly find her even here. She didn't say who she was, perhaps, for different reasons. Maybe she is afraid that if we know who she is, we would not help her. You know that we can't control the gossips in the court, and if her identity put her life in danger, it's better that we don't know, as of yet. Plus, if she is really from an important noble family as I think she is, we shouldn't be able to prevent people from the South of knowing of her presence here in our walls. You really must keep an eye on her, my son, and it is not just a word of advice. »

He eyed his son a moment, waiting for him to acknowledge his propos. When he nodded InuTaisho nodded back in satisfaction. « Good. I will take my leave then. I will explain it to her. »

He opened the door to exit but stopped and turned around. « Oh and Sesshomaru ? »

« Yes, Father ? » He answered flatly.

« Do not do anything that could tarnish the reputation of this family and this Lands. If she is from an important family, it could be good for the relation South-West in the future, the Kamis know how much it had been difficult those last years. Do I make myself clear? »

« Yes, Father. »

« Good. » And with that, he walked out, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 7.

Voilà for this new chapter. Hope you liked it.

Take care

Sweetest Angel.


	8. Author's note and flame answer

Hello everyone !

Well, I have a dilemma.

"Not just what I seem to be" had not been updated for one year and a half.

I really wish to continue this story however, I have yet to find a beta to help me with it. As you can see and know, I do a lot of mistakes in English and this story really need to be "refreshed" before I start to post new chapters. Worst, I wrote it sometimes ago and I'm not sure that everything made sense at all.

If one of you is interested, please, PM me as soon as possible. This story will not be updated before undergoing serious corrections. I really need the help of a beta.

Thank you.

Sweetest Angel.

**Flame's answer:**

**_Fairly_nice_** (just the name make me laugh) had left a review or rather like you can call it a flame. Critics aren't a problem if it is to help you to improve but I think that if you truthfully don't like a story then you should just not read it and that's it. But saying to someone to change their story or a character because you don't like it as it is and after that, you don't leave them the opportunity to defend their works and point of view by not leaving a way to contact you directly is a little too much over the top for my liking.

so you don't like the Kagome in this story because she seems to you a weak character ? 3 quarter of the story is already planned and I can assured you that she isn't weak. A judgement can't be made just with the few little chapters already posted. Of course you can't know it since it is just the start of the story. Right now she is out of her comfortable cocoon she was living in and had lost everything and might have lost her last relative, friends and home. She is desoriented but as the story will evolve, Kagome true caracter will be reveled and will prove that she isn't just « what she seem to be », a weak little princess and a crying baby lost in the big bad world. she didn't get to mourn her lost or had the confirmation that she had to.

It is something that is supposed to be discovered little by little with the evolution of the story, even more when people of her past will appear.

As I couldn't PM you, « fairly_nice », I hope that this message will reach you. It is difficult to explain something to someone who had attacked you and then just disappear. It was difficult to understand everything in your message though but I received the general feeling.

I hope to have the opportunity to prove you wrong when I will be able to post new chapters but know that nothing that I have in mind will be changed just because of your message.


End file.
